Hope and Pray
by ginnyharryxox
Summary: Mark/OC Mark is feeling lonely and alone, as he always does. However, when he meets a girl that he truly cares about, his friends wonder how far he will go to keep her.
1. At Least Affection

Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent

Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent. How cheesy. The title of this chapter is a The Spring Standards song.

Chapter 1: At Least Affection

Mark couldn't stand it anymore.

If he had to see Mimi and Roger kiss in such a sickening way one more time, he was going to throw them both out of the loft, despite the fact that Roger paid half the rent.

He couldn't stand displays of affection anymore. It just reminded him that he was alone, that he didn't have anyone to display affection towards. And he hated it.

He had only tolerated it in the beginning of their relationship because he had been so happy for Roger. He had spent seven months watching Roger being miserable and at times suicidal, and it was only fair for Roger to have a little bit of happiness in his life. In fact, he had been glad for Mimi.

He only tolerated it now because he knew there was only a limited amount of time they could spend together while they were on this earth. He didn't like thinking about that, so he told himself that any minute he would kick them out on the street temporarily, be bitter and mean to them while they stayed blissfully in love, etc, but truthfully he knew that he'd never have the heart to do that. He never had the heart to interrupt them when they were together. Which was most of the time.

Just because he tolerated it didn't mean he had to enjoy it, though.

Roger and Mimi finally broke apart, looking at each other lovingly. Mark felt sickened. Roger laughed, catching sight of the expression on Mark's face.

"Marky can't take the heat?" he said teasingly, giving his best friend a look to show he was joking.

"Shut up." Mark said irritably and strode out of the room, camera in hand.

"Where are you going?" Roger called out to him as he opened the door to leave.

"To film." Was Mark's barely audible answer.

"What's up with him?" Mimi wondered out loud to Roger.

"I don't know, baby." Roger answered. "But there's something wrong with me and you right now."

"What?" Mimi said, worried.

"That we're not doing this." Roger leaned it to give Mimi another tender kiss on the lips. Mimi giggled in a very un- Mimi like fashion and the two of them resumed their make out session from earlier.

Thank God Mark wasn't in the loft anymore.

Out on the street, Mark filmed everything that came by aimlessly. He didn't really have an idea for a documentary at the moment, so he was just filming everything in hopes that a good idea would come to him.

Nothing came.

He filmed little girls playing with their parents in the park, their pretty braids and curls bouncing in the air as they jumped and ran. He filmed the hungry and the homeless- at the opposite end of the park. He filmed birds flying. He filmed vendors selling pretzels and coats and all sorts of other things. But none of it was a good idea for a documentary.

Mark didn't really want to be filming right now, he knew. He would rather be back inside the loft, eating. He was hungry. They probably didn't have any food, anyway. Mark wanted to be relaxing. He wasn't in the mood to film. But unfortunately, he didn't have anything else to do at the moment. His choice was to either watch Mimi and Roger and be jealous beyond words, and have to endure Roger's comments that he thought were a joke but actually hit way too hard on him, or he could film.

So he was filming.

There was another reason Mark envied Mimi and Roger other than the fact that they were in love. They knew that they'd never have to spend long without the other. If one of them died, then the other knew that they'd follow soon enough. So even in death, they would always be together.

Mark would never have anyone like that. He supposed that he should be grateful that he was healthy, that he wasn't dying by degrees the way that Mimi and Roger and Collins were, but he couldn't muster up any gratitude anymore. Because all that meant was that sooner or later, he'd be alone. Even more alone than he was now.

He wouldn't be able to talk to Collins on the phone and be reassured that his life still had some sense of purpose. He wouldn't be able to yell at Mimi and Roger to get a room. And that thought scared him more than anything else.

He was walking along the sidewalk, almost on the road, deep in thought, when he heard the honk of a car horn. He didn't have time to blink before he was knocked to the side by a small force. He lay on the ground for a second, wavering in and out of consciousness.

"Are you okay?" a female voice he didn't recognize asked.

He tried to answer, but his head felt heavy and his brain, he feared, was turning to mush.

"Mmmm." He mumbled.

"We'd better get you to a hospital." The voice said worriedly again, and Mark forced himself to open his eyes.

He was staring at a very pretty girl, with brown eyes and long, dark brown hair tied into some sort of knot in the back of her head. She felt his forehead, and Mark felt her smooth fingers.

"He doesn't feel warm." She informed someone who he couldn't see.

And then Mark blacked out.

A/N- I know it starts off a little clichéd, but it gets better, I promise. Reviews are my nectar of the Gods. 


	2. You Are So Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent from Jonathan Larson and his estate

Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent from Jonathan Larson and his estate. The title is a song by Joe Cocker.

Chapter 2: You Are So Beautiful To Me

Mark awoke to silence.

He looked around the room he was in, his eyes widening as he took in the surroundings. He was in the hospital. He realized that everything was blurry and it took him a second to register that his glasses weren't on. He reached over and sure enough, his glasses were sitting on the table next to him.

"Ah Mark, you're awake." Came a voice, but Mark couldn't tell who had said it. It wasn't one he recognized.

He looked up and saw a jovial looking man wearing a doctor's uniform standing in front of him. "Hi, Mark. I'm Dr. Rayner. You had a pretty bad fall but you're going to be all right now."

"Where's my camera?" was the first thing Mark asked.

There was a chuckle. Roger and Mimi had entered the room. " Of course." Roger said. "He's been out for six hours and the first thing he thinks about is his camera."

"It's fine." Mimi said, laughing. "Jasmine gave it to me."

"Jasmine?" Mark asked, confused. "Who would that be?"

"That would be Jasmine who saved your life." Roger explained. "She pushed you out of the way of the car."

"Is she okay?" Mark asked quickly.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Roger replied quickly. "She got a small scratch on her head for falling on top of you, but other than that, she's perfect."

"Perfect for you." Mimi said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up." Mark said.

"You'll see." Roger laughed. "She'll be here in a few minutes. She just had to run out to make a phone call."

"She's bee yoo ti full…" Mimi stretched the word out, then her and Roger broke into laughed obnoxiously again. It was making Mark's head hurt, and he told them so.

"Oh, sorry." Mimi apologized quickly. "Anyway, we gotta go. We'll be back later, Mark. You should be released soon, anyway."

The two of them left the room, still laughing quietly to themselves.

Mark sat in silence for a few minutes. Even though he didn't like being alone, he was grateful for the silence. His head was killing him. A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open and light footsteps entered the room.

It was the girl from before, the one who had saved his life. Mark was astounded that he remembered her.

"Hi, Mark?" The girl said tentatively. " I'm Jasmine."

"Oh, hi!" Mark said warmly. "Come in."

Jasmine entered and closed the door behind her.

"I just want to thank you for saving my life." Mark said. Jasmine blushed. Mark noticed that her pretty, delicate skin looked even smoother and more appealing when she blushed. The thought made Mark flush, as well.

"Oh, no problem." Jasmine said after a second. "I couldn't let a car run over you."

"Well, thanks again." Mark said.

There was silence for a few seconds, until Jasmine broke it. "So, you're a photographer or what?"

"Oh, I'm a filmmaker. " Mark explained. "Albeit a not very successful one."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm the same way."

"You're a film maker?" Mark asked, astonished.

"Oh no." She said, laughing again. "But I fill the whole struggling artist stereotype. I'm a model. Just not a very successful one."

"Oh." Mark said, disappointed. A model. Well, he couldn't say that he was surprised, with her looks, and the fact that she didn't look like she weighed any more than Mimi. Probably less, actually.

"Oh, stop." Jasmine said. "All of you other artists look down on models like we aren't artists just like you are. But we are. Modeling is actually a really artistic form.."

"Right." Mark said. "Starving yourselves and posing prettily.."

"I don't starve myself." Jasmine said. "I take offense at that."

Mark didn't say anything.

"I just can't afford food, okay, because I'm a failure of a model."

To Jasmine's surprise, Mark laughed. "I was just toying with you. There's nothing wrong with being a model. My best friend's girlfriend- I think you met her- used to be a stripper, so who am I to talk badly about other professions?"

Jasmine grinned. Her face lit up when she smiled, Mark noticed. It was like a little fire was set in her eyes and other features. Mark groaned to himself. Why was he being so cheesy about a stupid girl?

"Mark?" Jasmine asked. "Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry." He apologized. "I was thinking about something."

Just then, the door bounced open and Maureen bounded in energetically. "Marky!"

"Your girlfriend?" Jasmine asked questioningly, her face looking downcast.

"Oh no." Mark said quickly. "My ex."

Joanne walked in a lot more calmly. "And her girlfriend."

Jasmine covered her mouth, looking like she was trying hard to restrain from cracking up laughing.

"MARKY!" Maureen shouted. "Are you okay?"

She caught sight of Jasmine.

" I better go." Jasmine said. " I have stuff to do."

"Oh, okay." Mark said, disappointed. "You sure?"

"Yeah, but when you get out of here, wanna grab something to eat?" Jasmine asked him. "I have some audition at six, but we can go before that..?"

"What time is it?" Mark asked.

" Oh, it's a little before twelve." She answered. "They should let you out soon."

"Okay." Mark agreed. Jasmine left her cell phone number. "I'll see you later, Mark. It was really great to have met you."

"You too." Mark said warmly as she grabbed her bag and left.


	3. Maybe This Time

Disclaimer: Rent is not mine

Disclaimer: Rent is not mine. You all know this. The title is a song from _Cabaret. _

Chapter 3: Maybe This Time

Mark was finally released from the hospital three hours later. He had to ride down in a wheelchair pushed by Roger, which he found extremely annoying. He looked at his watch when they arrived back at the loft. It was only three.

"Are you feeling better?" Collins asked him concernedly.

"I'm fine." Mark said. " None of you should have spent one second worrying."

"I got a call saying you were hit by a car." Roger explained. "How would you react to that if the situation was flipped?"

"Good point." Mark conceded. "Can you guys shut up for a second?" He asked his friends. "I need to make a call."

"Who?" Collins asked interestedly. As far as he knew, Mark didn't really keep in contact with anyone but his friends.

"Jasmine." Mimi said teasingly.

"Yeah." Mark admitted, mentally slapping himself for allowing himself to get teased again.

Mimi shushed everyone with "he's calling his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Mark said heatedly. "I just met her."

He dialed Jasmine's number quickly. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she sounded slightly breathless.

"Jasmine?"

"Oh, hi Mark." She said, her voice rising with excitement. "Are you ready to go out?"

"Um, yeah." Mark said. " I don't know how much money I have though.."

Collins waved a wad of bills in his face. Mark looked at him questioningly, and Collins nodded, grinning.

"Never mind, Jasmine, I actually do have a little money."

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Jasmine asked.

"Do you know where the life café is?" Mark asked.

"Nope." Jasmine said. "I don't mind going there, though. Or we can go to one of my favorite places?"

"Sure." Mark said quickly, eager to please. "I'll come pick you up if you tell me where you live..?"

Jasmine gave him her address, and he agreed to be there in fifteen minutes time. "See you soon!" Jasmine said.

When Mark got off the phone, his friends were all staring at him.

"Ooooh." Mimi said.

Mark glared at her. Then he turned to Collins.

"That was your money." He stated.

"And I'm lending it to you. My money, I choose what to do with it."

"Aw thanks, man." Mark said.

"My pleasure."

"You better go." Joanne said. "You're going to be late."

Mark left the loft to a chorus of "bye! GOOD LUCK MARKY!"

He shook his head as he exited the loft. He loved his friends, but sometimes they were slightly overbearing.

He arrived at Jasmine's apartment building. It looked about the same quality of Mark's. Mark laughed. This was almost funny.

He rang the buzzer and after a couple minutes, Jasmine answered.

"Mark!" she said, and the two of them hugged slightly awkwardly.

"It's nice to see you again." Mark said.

"You too." Jasmine agreed enthusiastically. The two fell into another silence as Mark followed Jasmine down the street. They arrived at a slightly dumpy looking restaurant.

"This is the Starshine Diner." Jasmine said nervously. "Hopefully it's okay?"

"Yeah, this is great." Mark said reassuringly. "I've never been here before."

"I come often." Jasmine explained. "It's cheap and the food is good. A lot of models hang out here, actually."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah."

They walked into the diner together.

"Table for two, please." Jasmine requested.

"Oh, hi Jasmine. Back again?" the waiter asked.

"Hi Frank." Jasmine said.

" You really do come here a lot." Mark commented.

The two were seated at a table near the back. " This is nice." Mark said. "Very homey."

"I'm glad you like it."

The two made small talk until the food arrived, discussing what was good at this restaurant and what wasn't. Soon the conversation fell to Mark's friends.

"Oh, so there's Mimi, Roger, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne." Mark explained.

"Okay, so Mimi and Roger are dating. Mimi's a dancer and she teaches classes at the Broadway dance studio, correct?"

"Yup." Mark said approvingly.

"Roger is a musician and he's getting ready to launch his first EP?"

"Yup."

"Collins is single and he teaches at NYU?"

"Well, almost. I guess you could say Collins is single. His boyfriend died a year or so ago. He's not planning on getting with anyone else."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Jasmine said sadly.

"Yeah, it was a real shame. We were all pretty broken up about it. "

"Anyway," Jasmine said, "Then there's Maureen and Joanne. They're together, right?"

" Correct!" Mark said. "And what do they do?" he playfully quizzed Jasmine.

"Maureen's an actress who puts on performances to protest stuff, and Joanne's a lawyer." Jasmine said triumphantly.

"All right." Mark grinned.

"Your friends sound so cool." Jasmine said. "I can't wait to talk to them for more than a few minutes."

"Yeah, they're great. We've been friends for quite a while."

"Do they approve of me?" Jasmine asked inquisitively.

" Um.." Mark stuttered. "Yes, they more than approve."

Jasmine laughed. "Overbearing type?"

Mark nodded, grateful that somebody understood.

"I get the same thing from my sister." Jasmine explained. "She calls every minute to make sure I'm taking care of myself."

"It's weird." Mark explained. "Usually I'm the one taking care of them, but lately they've been acting more and more like mother hens!"

Jasmine burst out laughing. "You're so funny."

Mark blushed.

He insisted on paying for the meal, and the two walked off, arms around each other in a cheesy but caring way.

"Do you wanna come over for a few minutes before your audition?" Mark asked tentatively.

"SHIT." Jasmine shouted, looking at her watch. "My audition is in five minutes."

"I thought you said it was six?" Mark asked. "My watch says it's 4:45?"

"My watch thinks it's 5:55?" Jasmine shrugged. "I don't know. Better safe than sorry. You can walk me there if you like?"

"How far is it?" Mark asked.

"Only a couple blocks."

Mark wondered how reputable wherever it is she was going could be if it was only a couple blocks from here, but he agreed to walk her.

They stopped at a sleazy, gross looking building. "Here we are." Jasmine said. She hugged Mark goodbye. "I'll give you a call." She said.

"Okay, bye!" he said, waving as he walked away. "Good luck."

Mark walked back to the loft feeling like he was floating on a cloud. He hummed to himself. "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love."

He was still humming when he got back inside. All of his friends were sitting around on the dilapidated couch.

"MARK!" they all shouted. "HOW'D IT GO??"

"Oh, it was good.." Mark said.

"HE'S BLUSHING!" Mimi shouted.

"Oooh, he's in love." Roger laughed.

"Oh stop." Mark said, but there was no real conviction behind his words.

"Does this mean we can kiss without getting dirty looks now?" Mimi asked, still laughing.

"I don't give you dirty looks.."

Both Mimi and Roger looked at him. "Fine, I do. I'll stop."

Mark practically bounced off to his room. He had somebody, finally. For now, at least.


End file.
